the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood-Elves
The Woodland Realm, or The Elves of Mirkwood, were first ruled by the admin Emperor_Raphael, after which his heir Faelon (formerly: Xenphir) ascended to the throne. Since his time on the server, he appointed others that helped aid him in the building of the King's Halls, the Capitol of Mirkwood. These players were, most notably, TheBlueTrickster, whom he chose as his heir; cchatts, who was chosen as heir after TheBlueTrickster; Shinare, who was and still is an invaluable friend and advisor to the Court; and TheSmileBC, who was meant to be Faelon's husband. The third Wood-elven King was LordOropher whom took the throne temporarily until Faelon's return. After the second reign of Faelon, the throne was given to TheBlueTrickster. Later on, the throne was once again given to Faelon, but he decided to share the throne with TheSmileBC, now considered husband of Faelon. (even though there never was a proper wedding or feast) TheSmileBC was acting as king in Faelon's absence, with cchatts as Military advisor, TheBlueTrickster and LordOropher as Royal advisors and Shinare as Economic advisor. After Faelon's return, TheSmileBC left Woodland Realm, and Shinare became princess of Woodland Realm. Shortly after this, Faelon became absent, and Shinare has been doing her best to rule the realm. After Faelon's return, Faelon stepped down from throne, therefore Shinare became Queen of Woodland Realm. During Shinare's rule a Natural disaster swept over Mirkwood and the capital was lost. Devestated of the loss and taking the blame on herself she stepped down and Queen and named Prince Cchatts King of the Woodland Realm. Government First King and Ruler of the Woodland Realm was Emperor_Raphael. Second, Fourth, Sixth and Eighth Ruler of the Woodland Realm was King Faelon. Third King of the Woodland Realm was LordOropher. First Queen and Fifth Ruler of the Woodland Realm was TheBlueTrickster. Sixth King and Seventh Ruler ''of the Woodland Realm, co-ruling with '''Faelon' during his sixth period, was TheSmileBC. Second Queen and Ninth Ruler of the Woodland Realm was Shinare. Eighth King and Tenth Ruler of the Woodland Realm is cchatts. Players Emperor_Raphael - 1st King of the Woodland Realm. ''- Inactive'' Faelon (formerly: Xenphir) - 2nd King of the Woodland Realm. TheBlueTrickster - 1st Queen and 5th Ruler of the Woodland Realm, sister of the 2nd King of the Woodland Realm Faelon and widow of the 1st High King of the High-Elves Glaerdir. - Inactive cchatts '''- ''8th King and 10th Ruler of the Woodland Realm. '' '''LordOropher - ''3rd King of the Woodland Realm - Left Woodland Realm'' TheSmileBC -''' 6''th King of the Woodland Realm - Left Woodland Realm'' '''Shinare - ''2nd queen. Other known Wood-elves: raginghellhound - ''Inactive'' echo410 - '''Inactive '''Aself - ''Inactive'' Horuss ''- Inactive'' Ffub - ''Inactive'' Snak_Attack - ''Inactive'' Litauriel - ''Inactive'' True_Elven_King - ''Inactive'' xXBlueSmokeXx ''- Inactive'' Alithir_The_Just - ''Inactive'' KikkerBil1259 - ''Inactive'' Tuverion - ''Inactive'' SilvanElf_ Elven_Ranger LordOfTheBlocks_ - ''Inactive'' DiamondDuck_ ''- Inactive'' LIV2GAME - ''Inactive'' ThoryggEbonheart - ''Inactive'' PrinceThranduil ''- Inactive'' thranduil1996 - ''Inactive'' steve101pie ''- Inactive'' artho113 ''- Inactive'' 1234jojo56789 ''- Inactive'' Zeboim WholockianDalek ''- Inactive'' _CobaltXVI_ ''- Inactive'' UkkoGamer Mistoffeles01 deadliestpastry ''- Inactive'' Toroo '-' ''Captain of the Woodland Realm'' Mr_Dalek - ''Gondorian with Woodland Realm as secondary faction'' Legginglas ' Builds '''Thranduil's Halls '- The halls in which the king and the royal family live. '''Sanctuary - A hidden underground Forest with a shrine to Yavanna which acts as a place of peace for all Wood-elves and their closest friends. Caras Ilundel ''' - Gifted by '''Pancakeponcho, a High-elf, to TheSmileBC '''who in order gave it to '''cchatts to govern. Kiator - A Build East of Bree made by Kikkerbil1259 for recruits to got started and make an easier passage to The Woodland Realm. There are also several official outposts scattered across Mirkwood and Dol Guldur made by cchatts Server History Becoming one of the Wood-Elves Start by earning 100 alignment with the Wood-Elves by killing spawn of Gundabad, Dol Guldur, or Mirkwood Spiders or by doing quests with the wood-elves, then speak with the Ruler or any royalty directly. After reaching at least 150 alignment, you can have room from Thranduil's Halls. If you are having issues with getting started, one of our elves called Kikkerbil1259 made a Recruit Fortress called Kiator east of Bree where they can train and get started easier. From there on out you can travel to the Woodland Realm and join the rest without any issue. What is a Wood-elf? The elves of Mirkwood are Silvan elves( "Wood-elves"), although their leader is of Sindarin descent. They are the forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan Elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari( those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. These refugees were however not permitted in Mirkwood as most of the sindar population there still hated the Noldor, blaming them for the ruin of Beleriand. The mixed blood of the the elves of Lóriën and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, with whom they trade. While the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skillful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion. The wood-elves lived inside the dense forest Lands, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vinyards of the Wood-Elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled Crafters, they were fabled Weavers, Fletchers as well as '''Wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only Folk who knew the secret of Oak-leather-making. Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Rhovanion